When a Hero Fails
by E-finch
Summary: A broken heart, a fallen love, a sinful way, and just a forgotten hero...


**Title: When a Hero Fails**

**Summary: A broken heart, a fallen love, a sinful way, and just a forgotten hero…. (in other words a bunch of nothingness with a plot…)**

**Warning: Okay……..if you want sad then read! If you want happy-go-lucky bunnies skipping in a meadow…..go somewhere else!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 or….whatever….only this one-shot.**

**A/N: Okay……I'd like to dedicate this story to my best friend, DARK! A.k.a. MARY! This story is to spite her and everything she says! MWAHAHAHA! Hit me all you want bitch! It will never stop the angst! Oh! And all flames and flamers are welcome! **

**When a Hero Fails**

**Sora's POV**

It was just another one of those nights….

A sat in the bedroom, where the light does not reach, and waited for him. That's all I seem to do theses days. Wait. Wait for something…..something to happen. I'm not sure what though. Just something to maybe make everything right, happy again. The candle on the side table flickered, making shadows dance across the room; I heard the door creek open and a soft click told me he was home. It was late, 1:30 maybe, but I didn't care, he always stayed out like this. Always.

My capture, my Love, me. He opened the bedroom door and closed it softly as he spotted me in the corner, knees curled up to my chin, hands rapped around my legs, eyes open to the floor so the flickering light made them look glossy; empty. A soft smile made its way to his lips; he walked towards me and kneeled down to look into my eyes. He didn't say a word, he didn't need to. We both knew what to do, when to do it. This is what happened on those nights…Every night.

He took my hand, pulling me up to my feet where I stumbled slightly before the blood once more made its way threw my legs. Just as before, he pulled me along to the bed, I fell back with him on top of me. That smile still laded upon his lips as they locked with mine. He slide his tongue across my once silky smooth lips; I obeyed and opened for him to enter. The wet muscle danced with mine, and interlocked battle for dominance. Of course he won, he always won.

As we kissed my mine was blank. No new thoughts had truly entered my mind for a while know, I didn't like to think anymore for it only made me loose just a little bit more of my sanity. Thoughts were a sin now and I didn't want to sin anymore.

We pulled apart for air. Above me he panted; a lust filled look in his eyes as they stared down at my swollen lips. I stared back at him, but in to his eyes. My eyes. I felt nothing, however, nothing at all. From him, from me, or the kiss. A kiss is only a kiss now, nothing more, nothing less. No feeling or taste. They lost that a long time ago.

A smooth hand ran down my shirt and underneath as the other discarded me of my black vest. Hot breath tickled my ear as he nipped on my skin; straddling my hips. I just closed my eyes and began to take of his jacket and T-shirt. Soon, also, my shirt joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

Chests exposed, skin touching skin as he slowly left my ear leaving a trail of kisses, nips, and saliva down my chin and neck only stopping at my chest to run his wet muscle over my nipples and biting down to make them hard. One after the other. I threw back my head, closing my eyes tighter; chocolate locks falling over my face as I screamed out a silent moan.

He smirked against my skin, and then continued on downward. He left butterfly kisses down my flat stomach until he got to my navel. I felt the muscles ripple under my hot skin as he darted his tongue in and out. Once more I held back a moan.

Once he was satisfied with his work he went down some more until he couldn't go no farther; the rim of my pants blocking his goal. He looked up at me, once more not meeting my gaze, and smirked. He sat up, his weight on my abdomen, and clamed my lips once more. I could only fall back into him; his hands working on my pants and mine on his jeans.

Soon I found the only clothing left on were my gloves and necklace; he had only his wrist band and rings. My eyes were half lidded by this time. Dull ocean blue orbs they were. I always hate looking at them. At myself. I've grown sick of seeing my face in mirrors, my reflection in water. I see what was, and now what was left. I always feel another piece of self-esteem wither away when I gaze at what stares back in the mirror.

I was pulled from my trance when I left movement, and I found he had flipped our positions. I was now on top, him on bottom. I inwardly groaned. I always hated theses nights the most… this was always what killed me the most. Made me want to just cry.

But I never did, just followed what he wanted. Always what he wanted.

His hand grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me to his for a quick, bruising kiss. I didn't mind, I couldn't feel it anymore. I'm used to it. I pulled back as he let go; a thin bridge of saliva still connected our lips before falling away.

A soft breath left my lips before I traveled down to the place he really wanted attention. I looked down, see him fully erected. My finger tips softly stroked him, almost like a ghostly touch. He threw back his head and moaned in response. I knew exactly what he wanted, I knew I wanted this to end, so I stopped teasing him, and took his member into my mouth. Another, louder, moan was torn from his lips then. It was so easy to make him scream…

Running my tongue from the head to the base I began to bob my head up and down. A scream this time. He sat up and grabbed my head, forcing me down more. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt his cock forced down my throat. I gagged, wanting to cough or throw up, but recovered quickly. I groaned aloud, sending a shudder threw his body.

I felt he was close, so close. I wanted this to end. All to end! My speed quickened and I began to suck. In a matter of seconds I felt his member twitch and another shudder run threw his body just before he came over the edge. I pulled away as cum filled my mouth, it now spilling all over. Some of the sticky substance covered my cheek, mouth, and under my eye.

He slowly recovered from the orgasm, lifting his head to look at me, and smirk. He crawled over and took my chin in his hand, licking what was left off. My face stayed blank and still as he did.

When he finished I pushed him back down and straddled him. I softly kissed his lips, for some reason mine trembled as they touched his. Then, taking one finger a pushed it inside of him. A groan told me to go on, so another finger was added, followed by a third. I knew it was hurting him from the way he bit his bottom lip, almost ready to brake the skin, but having no lubrication was always his choice. He seemed to like the pain and pleasure mix…

I scissored my three fingers in him, stretching as far as he would go. A low moan told me he was ready.

I positioned myself at his entrance, as he held on to my shoulders, and in one swift movement I entered him. Of course a scream was heard. From him. I knew how much it hurt by the way his nails dug deep into my back, droplets of blood now falling down my flesh. I just stayed still for a moment, keeping my eyes closed. I don't know how long I waited, but sooner then expected he began grinding his hips against me, telling me he wanted more.

I listened and pulled out of him, only to slam right back in. I opened my eyes to see the shear pleasure I gave him as I thrusted, faster into his hot tunnel. He never looked at me. Only at the ceiling or his eyes were closed. Pants and moans tumbled from his lips, and he screamed out when I hit that sweet spot inside of him.

"Faster…" He whispered hotly in my ear. I could hear the need in his voice, I quickened my pace.

"Harder!" He moaned. I obeyed, taking his once again hard cock in my hand to pump him so the pleasure doubled.

He threw his head back once more at my actions, rapping his legs around my waist, driving me deeper inside.

I could feel my release coming also, and let out a half moan half sob. It always ended like this…

A few more hard thrusts and I came, coating his inner walls with my seed. He gasped at the feeling and screamed.

"OH GOD AXXXEEEEELLLL!" He cried as he also came my hand.

I pulled out of him as he fell back onto the bed, drenched in sweat. I stayed at the foot of his bed, watching him pant slowly. I didn't feel tired, I didn't feel happy. I couldn't really feel anything…

A cool tear ran down my cheek as he mumbled his last words before drifting off to sleep. "I love you…Axel…."

I shuddered and compressed a choked sob, as I rapped my shaking arms around my body. Why was I so cold? I began to rock back and forth, wishing; praying for someone to save me.

I hated this….hated it all….they way he looks when he calls out his name! The look of pure happiness, love, in his eyes. He wants that man! Not me….it was never me he wanted. Never.

I picked up my broken body, slipping my pants and shirt back on, and then crawled back into my corner. More tears ran down my cheeks then. Why does no one every look at ME that way! Why has everyone left me? WHY! WHY! W-……why…? It doesn't make sense! Every since….

**-Flash Back-**

It was a sunny day, as usual, on Destiny Island. Everything was happy and grand….well….almost.

"You're what!"

"….G-gay?"

"You whore!" Kairi screamed, shoving Sora away from her. Sora stumbled back, falling over a root from a tree. He looked up with sad eyes as Riku held Kairi back, so she couldn't punch his face in. Her body shook with disbelief and anger. Sora could also see the anger; disappointment in his eyes. He wanted just as much to hurt Sora what what he was.

"Damnit! You bitch! I thought you loved me! I thought you loved ME!" The girl screamed, trying to pull away from Riku's grasp.

"But….I-I….I-"

"Shut up! Don't lie! You're a fucking cock sucking whore!"

Tears began to form in his crystal blue eyes, his hands curled into fists, and he lowered his head in shame. "I-I'm sorry!" He cried, looking up at his once friends, just in time to be slapped, hard across the face. His head swung back and his eyes widened with shock. He looked up, holding his cheek. "R-Riku…?" He mumbled.

"So….tell me….if you've been lying to Kairi all this time, who is it really you love? Huh? Tell me!" The older boy yelled.

Sora's eyes squeezed shut, more tears falling. "Y-y-….YOU!" He finally shouted, looking Riku straight in the eye.

Shock, then pure anger crossed the sliver haired boy's face. "Son of a BITCH!" He swung a punch this time, hitting Sora square in the jaw. He fell back to the floor, not wanting to get up. Not wanting to see his friends again…

A hand curled around his hair, pulling him up to his knees. His gaze was met with those aqua orbs he fell in love with. "Now, leave. Get out of here you faggot!" He said and let him go.

The two teens left other now. All alone in the sand. So the brunette did the only thing he could think of. He tried to find someone he cared for, and thought would care back.

Roxas.

**-End Flash Back-**

He cried into his hands at the memory. And then the memories after….

Roxas took him in, cared for a while. But he never loved Sora like he wanted him to. He always wanted Axel. Axel. Axel. No body wanted Sora anymore…..no body needed him….

He was useless now. Unneeded. No one….needed a hero anymore. He defeated what evil was in the worlds. Goofy and Donald left with the king, back to the Castle. He left to his home with is friends. Everything was okay. Then he told the others he was gay. They shunned him. So he left. Roxas only uses him, as a tool to remind him of his fallen love, Axel.

Nobody needs a Hero anymore. At least….not a failed Hero like him…A Hero is pure, good, and stands for everything that was right, but him….he was gay. One of the worst taboos of all. An unforgivable sin. No one wants a tainted Hero. Even so, he wouldn't be needed anyway. I mean…..Kairi and Riku all have KeyBlades, it's nothing special anymore….

Sora curled himself into a ball, and cried. He wished instead of Axel, he died. It would have made everyone happier…..Happy.

He wanted to feel happy again, but now….he felt nothing. He wasn't special anymore; he wasn't loved or cared for. No one noticed. So why not….

He lifted his head; a single thought running threw his mind. And he didn't care…..

He crawled over to the edge of the bed where Roxas slept soundlessly and took something out from underneath it. A box.

His eyes glimmered in the dimming candle light. He slowly opened the box, placing the top to the side and took out what lay inside.

A pistol. A single gun. The weapon glimmered and shone in his hand, his eyes, filled with a void nothingness, widened with joy, and for the first time in years, a smile crept upon his lips. What a wonderful feeling…

He took his prize, lifting it to the side of his head. The smiling growing wider. A spark of insanity entered his eyes as he began to laugh. An unfamiliar feeling on his lips. This is what he truly wanted……needed……

"No body needs a fallen Hero. No one needs a failer."

He put his finger to the trigger.

"Sorry I made everyone so sad. Sorry I couldn't..."

A last stream of tears left his eyes as he mouthed his last words.

"Save them….one…..last…..time…."

And he pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Take that and SHOVE it Mary! p Anyways, I hope you all liked it and shed a few tears…..I rule the angst! Comment!**


End file.
